uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Essex bus routes 500 and 501
|notes = }} Essex bus routes 500 and 501 were commercial bus routes in the county of Essex, United Kingdom. Only the 501 remains (as an Essex CC contract on Sundays). The remaining route operates between Harlow and Ongar via Epping and North Weald. The 500 operated between Harlow and Epping alongside the 501 which continued on to Brentwood. In February 2011, Arriva withdrew the commercial service of route 500 and 501 on Mondays to Saturdays. The Sunday service of route 501 is operated under contract to Essex CC between Harlow and Ongar, and this still remains. History Route 500 Route 500 has had quite a long and varied history. The route dates back to at least the late '80s/early '90s when it was operated by Townlink (County Bus) of Harlow. County Bus was eventually taken over Cowie Group which then changed its name to Arriva. The original routing of route 500 is certainly inspired by London Transport route 250. This route started in 1949 operating between Romford and Epping via Collier Row, Havering-atte-Bower, Abridge and Theydon Bois until its withdrawal in early 1977. it was replaced by route 247 which operated the same route (but went on to Brentwood from Romford) until 1981.London Bus Route 250London Bus Route 247 Route 500 then used the same route from Epping to Romford, but went on from Epping to Harlow, operated by Townlink (County Bus). At one point, route 500 was operating from Stansted Airport to Romford via Bishops Stortford, Sawbridgeworth and Harlow. This extension only lasted a few years. Route 500 also had a Sunday service, which was operated by Blue Triangle. Cowie Group took the County Bus company over in the late 80s/early 90s, and eventually became Arriva in 1997. In 1999, new Volvo B6LE/Wright Crusader 2 buses with route branding were brought for the route, including the route 502 variation.HarlowRide enthausiast section The route stayed the same operating between Harlow and Romford, serving Epping, Theydon Bois, Abridge, Havering-atte-Bower and Collier Row. Route 502 worked in conjunction with this, operating from Harlow to Romford, via Debden, route 502 was eventually withdrawn in 2001, where route H1 replaced the section between Debden and Harlow. Route 500 made controversy in April 2007, where the route was changed around Theydon Bois and Abridge to operate via Ongar.Guardian newspaper article 1 - Save Our Bus Eventually a contract service route 541 was operated by Arriva. The diversion around Ongar did not prove successful for route 500, as in July 2008 the section between Ongar and Romford was withdrawn, leaving no service from Harlow and Epping to Romford. This caused more controversy amongst residents.Guardian newspaper article 2Guardian newspaper article 3 The route then operated from Harlow to Ongar, following exactly the same route as route 501. From Ongar the 501 continues to Brentwood. The Sunday service provided for both these routes is route 501 which operates between Ongar and Harlow. From 22 March 2010 the 500 operated just between Epping and Harlow, with the Epping to Ongar section withdrawn. Route 501 continued with its current route. From 7 February 2011, route 500 was withdrawn, along with the Monday to Saturday service of route 501. This was mostly due to increased competition from SM Coaches routes 19/20/21. From 14 February 2011, new route X5 was introduced by TWH Bus & Coach operating an express service between Harlow and Romford, stopping at Epping, Debden and Chigwell Row. This replaced a missing link previously operated by the 500 until it withdrew the Romford section in 2008. Route 501 This route is based on the former London Country route 339 which ran between Warley and Harlow via Brentwood, Ongar, North Weald and Epping, which is more or less exactly the same route as the current Arriva route 501. Under County Bus, the 501 previously carried on from Brentwood on to Lakeside shopping centre. From 7 February 2011, route 501 was withdrawn on Mondays to Saturdays, with only the Sunday service between Harlow and Ongar remaining. This was due to increased competition from SM Coaches routes 19/20/21. Vehicles In the past, route 500 has been operated by Dennis Darts and also some even stranger bus types. Optare Solos and Mercedes-Benz Varios occasionally operated the route. The most common bus for route 500 today is the Volvo B6LE/Wright Crusader 2. Route 500 is supposed to be a guaranteed low floor service, but occasionly step entrance Dennis Darts also stray onto the service. Route 501 usually has older bus types, which are usually spares from other routes. Dennis Dart/Plaxton Pointers appear frequently, as well as the Volvo B6LE/Wright Crusader bus type. Following the withdrawal of Monday to Saturday services on the 500 and 501, the most common bus type is now the Optare Solo. * Optare Solo Route information *Route 501 only operates on Sundays and Public Holidays. For a Monday to Saturday service, see SM Coaches routes 19/20/21. Current Route * [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] * [[Harlow|Harlow Second Avenue]] * [[Harlow|Harlow Tillwicks Road]] * [[Harlow|Potter Street Southern Way]] * London Road * Thornwood Common * [[Epping|Epping High Street]] * Epping Station * [[Epping|Epping High Street]] * [[Epping|Epping St Margarets Hospital]] * [[Epping|Epping Road Coopersale Common (for Coopersale)]] * [[North Weald|North Weald Hurricane Way]] * [[North Weald|North Weald Kings Head]] * [[North Weald|North Weald The Talbot]] * [[Chipping Ongar|Epping Road Blake Hall Road]] * [[Chipping Ongar|Epping Road Stony Lane (for Blake Hall)]] * [[Chipping Ongar|Ongar Four Wantz]] * [[Chipping Ongar|Ongar High Street]] * [[Chipping Ongar|Ongar Two Brewers]] See also *Trustline - This bus company used to operate the route 500 Sunday and evening contract for the route until about 2003/04. References External links * Route 501 Times * Route 500/501 Map * Route 541 Timetable * HarlowRide (Travel information for Harlow) * Traveline South East (Travel Information) Category:Bus routes in England Category:Transport in Epping Forest Category:Transport in Harlow Category:Transport in Essex